


Give Me a Hand

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann joins Newt in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Athene Noctua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 



Title: Give Me a Hand  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 460  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann joins Newt in the shower.

"I thought I might join you." Hermann tugs the shower curtain back and freezes when he sees what Newt is doing. "Oh." While he attempts to look elsewhere, his eyes keep returning to Newt's hand, which is currently wrapped around Newt's cock.

When Hermann starts to move away, Newt shakes his head. "You can still join me. I was thinking about you." The stunned look on Hermann's face makes Newt laugh softly. "I'm serious."

Taking a deep breath, Hermann steps into the shower. His wings flutter nervously on his back as he moves closer to Newt. "Sometimes I think about you too, Newt."

The rhythm of Newt's hand falters for a moment before picking up again. "Do you just want to watch or would you rather help me out?" When he glances over at Hermann, he sees the other man's face is red.

"I..." He knows whatever decision he makes, Newt will be fine with it. Newt has never pushed him into doing anything when it comes to touching or being touched, especially if it involves anything sexual. Hermann stands up a little straighter. "I'd like to help... if that's okay with you."

"It's very okay, Hermann."

The smile Newt gives him is encouraging and Hermann closes the distance between them until he's almost pressed up against Newt's back. Water from the shower runs over his head and shoulders as he reaches his arm around Newt's body. As his fingers brush lightly against the soft flesh of Newt's stomach, Hermann hears Newt gasp over the sound of the water and swears he feels the other man shiver.

He wraps his hand carefully around Newt's. While the smaller man's fingers are slick with pre-come, lube, and water, his grip is steady. They move together, going at a slightly slower pace than what Hermann had walked in on. The noises Newt makes, the tiny whimpers and groans, go straight to Hermann's groin.

When Newt whispers he's close, Hermann leans in, brushing his lips along Newt's throat. His mouth barely touches the skin before he feels Newt's release splatter on both their hands. Hermann surprises himself when he follows Newt moments later, having come without even touching his own cock.

They slump forward, Newt bracing his hands against the wall of the shower and Hermann resting against Newt's back, letting the now lukewarm wash down their bodies. As soon as they can move without falling over, they take turns cleaning the other up before getting out to dry off.

Later that night, Hermann sprawls comfortably on top of a slumbering Newt. The smaller man makes a very nice pillow. He starts to drift off with his head on Newt’s chest, the sound of Newt’s steady heartbeat next to his ear making him smile.


End file.
